


Kill me 1

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Eren asesinando a Jean | Jean Kirschtein/Fem!Eren Jaëger (implicado)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill me 1

Había confiado en ella. Había depositado su corazón en sus manos. Y así era como acabarían.

No comprendía. ¿Esto era amor? ¿Era descontrol? Sus ojos no demostraban la fiereza por luchar de siempre, si no que eran negros, vacíos, fríos. Como si no hubiese un ser humano dentro de esa coraza.

Se había prometido que la seguiría, que la resguardaría y la mantendría a salvo mientras era un titán. Pero no esperaba la respuesta que ella le dio de la nada.

Una mordida. Vio sus dientes abalanzándose sobre el y luego, un dolor, confusión y oscuridad. Y nada. No sentía nada más.

Quizás ahora si estaban realmente juntos. Tan fusionados que no se distinguía donde empezaban y donde terminaban. Quizás, si solo el dolor pasara más pronto y la inconsciencia llegara… quizás, solo quizás, estaría disfrutándolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini serie de drabbles de asesinatos entre los personajes.


End file.
